Baisers de Noël
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [Recueil de minis OS - Sterek] Stiles et Derek se retrouvent chaque 25 décembre pour célébrer Noël, avec des baisers. [Complète]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Baisers de Noël

**Auteure : **Sloe Balm

**Pairing : **Stiles x Derek

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. #Injustice

**Genre :** Recueil de plusieurs petits OS

**Merci** à Neliia pour avoir effectué la bêta-lecture de ce recueil ! :)

**Note :**

Voici un recueil de mini OS préparé pour Noël, dont le sous-thème est : les baisers.

Il y en aura 8 en tout, qui se suivent tous. Ils seront publiés tous les 3 ou 4 jours jusqu'au 25 décembre.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

.

**~1~**

**Premier baiser**

.

Stiles se gara devant l'immeuble. Il était nerveux. Il n'avait pas prévu de venir ici ce matin et pourtant, son instinct l'avait guidé presque automatiquement. Il était bientôt 10h30 et le temps était légèrement frais pour ce mois de décembre. Les rues, elles, étaient pratiquement désertes. Les gens devaient être chez eux, en famille, en train de profiter de cette journée si particulière qu'était Noël.

Le shérif était d'astreinte en ce jour férié. Stiles et lui avaient quand même pris le temps ce matin de faire un petit déjeuner copieux, avec des pancakes aux myrtilles et des biscuits de Noël que la voisine leur avait offerts la veille. Ils avaient échangé quelques cadeaux, bu un bon chocolat chaud et l'homme de loi était parti pour affronter sa journée de travail. Lorsque Stiles était plus jeune, son père essayait systématiquement d'être présent à la maison pour le jour de Noël. À l'époque, les collègues du commissariat qui n'avaient pas d'enfants se portaient naturellement volontaires pour permettre aux jeunes parents d'être en famille. Aujourd'hui, son fils étant grand, le shérif laissait volontiers son tour à ses adjoints. Stiles avait 17 ans et d'ici quatre mois, il serait même majeur ; le temps passait bien vite.

Stiles soupira alors que son doigt pianotait rapidement sur le volant de sa Jeep. Il mit le frein à main et coupa le contact avant de sortir du véhicule. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait de venir ici, mais peu importait à présent. Il n'allait plus faire demi-tour maintenant.

Il pénétra dans la bâtisse et grimpa les escaliers pour se rendre jusqu'au loft de Derek. Une fois sur le palier, il respira un coup, tapa à la porte plusieurs fois et enfourna ensuite ses mains dans ses poches. Il attendit nerveusement que la porte s'ouvre, mais ce fut en vain. Il réitéra son geste et frappa à nouveau, cependant, toute sa conviction s'était faite la malle. Soit Derek était absent, soit il était là mais ne voulait pas ouvrir. Et franchement, il ne savait pas lequel des deux était préférable.

Il soupira bruyamment. Sa deuxième tentative se solda également par un échec et il baissa la tête pour regarder sa paire de sneakers. Merde. C'était bien sa veine, n'est-ce pas ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Derek qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Il sursauta malgré lui alors que le loup-garou fronçait les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda ce dernier rapidement.

Il portait un sac en papier contre son torse, probablement quelque courses qu'il était parti acheter à l'épicerie du coin. Ses clés étaient dans sa main droite et il s'avançait vers la porte de son appartement.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, soudainement mal à l'aise. Il fixait alternativement le sac en kraft et le visage de Derek.

« Euh, rien du tout... je veux dire, je passais juste te voir quoi... enfin, je voulais te donner quelque chose et puis... Hé, mais je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver en fait. » balbutia-t-il rapidement alors que sa main venait gratter l'arrière de sa nuque.

Derek venait d'enfoncer la clé dans la serrure. Il tourna deux fois l'objet métallique pour déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrir.

« Entre. » marmonna-t-il seulement alors qu'il pénétrait lui-même dans son appartement.

Stiles lui emboîta le pas et entra dans le loft, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Derek marcha jusqu'à la table du salon et y posa son sac avant de retirer sa veste en cuir.

« Tu bois quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il simplement, son vêtement entre les mains.

Il s'avança jusqu'au porte-manteau dans l'entrée, où Stiles se trouvait toujours, et suspendit sa veste négligemment.

Stiles déglutit.

« Euh, hm..., je ne vais pas rester, merci. En fait, je vais y aller je crois. » répondit Stiles rapidement, alors que ses mains s'enfonçaient à nouveau dans ses poches avec gêne.

Derek haussa un sourcil face au non-sens de la réponse.

« Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me donner ? » demanda-t-il en fixant Stiles à quelques pas de lui.

Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres. Son regard soutenait celui du brun avec difficulté.

« Si. » affirma-t-il seulement.

Ils se regardèrent toujours et un léger silence flotta durant quelques secondes. Stiles mordilla rapidement sa lippe inférieure. Une montée de stress l'envahit soudainement. Il était à deux doigts de se dégonfler, de rester immobile, de trouver une excuse bidon ou de faire demi-tour. Derek le fixait toujours avec cet air mi-interrogateur, mi-agacé, et Stiles reprit un peu de contenance. Il en avait marre de se cacher, de faire semblant. Il déglutit rapidement, et dans un élan de courage ou de folie, il s'avança vers Derek. Il n'hésita pas, parce que douter voudrait dire prendre le risque d'échouer. Il devait le faire d'une traite : comme un pansement qu'on retire. Alors il s'élança vers le brun et l'embrassa. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant que sa main venait effleurer la peau de sa joue non rasée. Cela dura à peine quelques secondes, comme dans un rêve. Puis, Stiles se recula, plantant son regard dans celui incertain face à lui. Le châtain reprit sa respiration, doucement, alors même qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de l'avoir coupée. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le loup-garou dont l'expression mêlait interrogation et incompréhension.

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre à nouveau.

« Joyeux Noël. » souffla-t-il. Sa voix n'était pas fébrile contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, mais ses doigts tremblaient légèrement.

Sa tête se tourna vers la porte, fermée, et il s'y dirigea rapidement. Il jeta un dernier regard à Derek qui n'avait pas bougé et le fixait toujours placidement, puis sortit. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir alors que la pression sur ses épaules retombait dans le fond de son estomac.

Il l'avait fait.

Il avait embrassé Derek comme l'abruti qu'il était.

Ses pieds avancèrent, rapides mais fébriles, jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il dévala mécaniquement. Il entendit un bruit sourd, des pas dans son dos, puis sentit une main sur son épaule le retourner brusquement.

« Attends. » La voix était grave et pressée.

Stiles faisait face à Derek dont les sourcils étaient froncés. Il le regarda avec surprise avant de se tendre totalement. Il avait peur que le brun ne le frappe sous le coup de la colère, mais il n'en fut rien…

Le loup-garou posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa à son tour. Surpris, Stiles recula, mais Derek suivit son mouvement, continuant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec entrain. Il sentit le bout de la langue du brun caresser sa bouche, puis se frayer un chemin doucement pour se mêler à la sienne. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme jamais. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se décollèrent avec lenteur. Stiles perçut les orbes verts pâles de Derek l'engloutir totalement.

« Joyeux Noël Stiles. » souffla ce dernier contre ses lèvres.

.

* * *

**Note :**

J'espère que c'était cool à lire :)

Rendez-vous mercredi 4 décembre pour le deuxième ! L'histoire se suivra :)

Des bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :**

Voici un deuxième petit texte pour ce recueil.

* * *

.

**~2~**

**Baiser enneigé**

.

"Noooon." gémit Stiles pour la deuxième fois en cinq secondes.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais le coup de la panne." soupira Derek en se renfonçant dans le siège passager.

Stiles grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel.

"La jauge d'essence ne fonctionne plus, OK. J'étais persuadé qu'il restait suffisamment de jus pour qu'on puisse rentrer." soupira-t-il bruyamment.

"Je t'avais dit qu'on n'aurait pas dû prendre ta Jeep toute pourrie."

"Hé !" râla Stiles en frappant le bras du loup-garou à ses côtés. "Insulte pas mon bébé."

Derek haussa un sourcil d'un air qui voulait dire "_vraiment ?"_.

Le châtain essaya dans une énième tentative de mettre le contact, mais le bruit enraillé du moteur continuait de se faire entendre. Il mit son front contre le volant d'un geste désespéré et gémit longuement.

Derek posa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme, malaxant doucement sa peau. Le touché arracha quelques gémissements de satisfaction à Stiles, qui soupira de bien-être.

"Aww, ouais… Continue, ça fait trop du bien."

Derek esquissa un sourire, et ses doigts roulèrent à nouveau sur la peau, à la base des cheveux.

Stiles finit par relever la tête au bout de quelques secondes et regarda l'extérieur. La route était pleine de neige et ils étaient au milieu de nulle part. Enfin… au milieu du trajet allant du loft de Derek à la maison familiale Stilinski où ils se rendaient. Stiles habitait techniquement toujours avec son père, mais en semaine, il était sur le campus universitaire. Quand il rentrait le week-end, bien souvent, il fonçait directement chez Derek pour y passer la nuit, comme il l'avait fait la veille.

"On appelle mon père ?" soupira Stiles.

"Il doit être en train de tout préparer…" maugréa le loup-garou qui regardait sa montre.

On était le 25 décembre et il était 10h45. Noah était probablement en cuisine en train de finir de préparer le repas. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs années que le shérif avait posé sa journée pour Noël. Stiles et Derek avaient officialisé leur relation en début d'année et il savait l'importance que cela signifiait pour son fils. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu une tierce personne pour célébrer Noël avec eux, et cela lui importait beaucoup de le fêter en bonne et due forme cette année.

"Alors quoi ? On marche ?" ronchonna Stiles. Il était hors de question qu'ils dérangent Scott ou une autre personne en ce jour spécial.

Derek hocha la tête.

"D'ici, on en a pour une quarantaine de minutes… à l'allure de tes petites pattes." se moqua gentiment le loup-garou. Nul doute que pour lui, c'était plié en moins de dix minutes s'il se transformait.

Stiles se jeta sur lui en vue de lui donner une tape sur le crâne, mais Derek était bien trop rapide pour ne pas le voir venir. Le brun avait attrapé ses mains au vol et lui lança un regard réprobateur.

"Hé, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, là ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix grave mais légèrement amusée.

Stiles fronça le nez d'un geste immature.

"C'est tellement rageant d'être avec toi, bon sang." grogna-t-il, bougon. Jamais il n'arrivait vraiment à surprendre Derek. Un humain face à un loup-garou : c'était perdu d'avance.

"Allez, dehors." souffla le brun en esquissant un sourire en coin et en relâchant les poignets de Stiles qui rageait toujours.

"Ouais ouais." grommela ce dernier, blasé d'avance par leur balade extérieure.

Ils sortirent de la Jeep et Derek fit le tour de la voiture pour venir le rejoindre. Ses pieds pataugèrent dans les quelques centimètres de neige fondue sur la route.

"Pousse-toi un peu." demanda-t-il seulement, alors qu'il se mettait en plein milieu de la voie, sur la ligne blanche centrale.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

"Pourquoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?" demanda-t-il, surpris. Il s'éloigna néanmoins de la portière pour se mettre à quelques mètres plus loin devant le véhicule.

Derek plaça ses mains sur la Jeep et se mit à la pousser très fort. Il glissa légèrement dans la neige fondue, mais finit par faire reculer la voiture de plusieurs mètres jusqu'à atteindre le bas côté. Ici, elle ne gênerait pas la circulation.

"Woow." souffla Stiles impressionné. "Alors là, tu sais que c'est totalement injuste cette démonstration de force ? Et malgré tout, je trouve ça super méga sexy..."

Derek lui lança un regard amusé. Il se dirigea vers le coffre et l'ouvrit pour attraper le sac de paquets cadeaux à l'intérieur.

Stiles le regarda faire presque tendrement. Le coffre claqua et il verrouilla Roscoe. Ils commencèrent à marcher le long de la route et il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa voiture en soupirant.

"On viendra la chercher tout à l'heure." déclara Derek calmement.

Le jeune châtain hocha la tête et enfonça son nez dans son écharpe. Il faisait un froid de canard dehors.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à quitter la route principale pour prendre les petits axes de la ville. Ils passèrent devant quelques maisons décorées, et Stiles s'amusa à compter le nombre de faux Père Noël sur les toits. Spoil : il y en avait vraiment beaucoup.

Au détour d'une rue calme, Stiles grimaça, baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

"Non mais sincèrement... il ne neige jamais dans cet État et il faut que ça arrive le jour où on tombe en panne. Si c'est pas la poisse vraiment, j'sais pas ce que c'est." grommela-t-il, alors que ses baskets s'enfonçaient progressivement dans les quelques centimètres de neige présents sur le trottoir vierge de tout passage. Ses pieds commençaient à prendre la flotte et le froid.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

Stiles se traînait en râlant, si bien qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure, il trébucha et se rétama au sol, dans la neige. Derek laissa échapper spontanément un léger rire moqueur.

Le fils du shérif lui lança un regard noir et sa bouche se tordit en une moue boudeuse.

"Ah ouais ?!" s'exclama le malheureux toujours à plat ventre sur le sol.

Derek haussa les épaules d'abord puis se rapprocha pour lui tendre la main en vue de l'aider à se relever. Piqué au vif, Stiles attrapa une poignée de neige et la balança sur le visage de son petit ami. Le temps se suspendit quelques secondes et le châtain fixa le visage stoïque du loup-garou en partie enneigée. Derek s'était raidit et ne disait rien.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, les yeux écarquillés face à l'audace dont il venait de faire preuve, puis ce fut trop et il explosa de rire. Derek lâcha son sac de cadeaux et se jeta sur lui pour l'immobiliser au sol, s'asseyant à califourchon sur son corps. Il ramassa un peu de neige à côté du visage de Stiles et lui écrasa sur la figure. Le jeune homme se tortilla en criant, en vain. Son rire redoublait alors que la poudreuse entrait dans sa bouche et dans ses oreilles.

"Arrête ! Pitiéééé… A-Arrêêête !" gémit-il en se débattant.

Le brun suspendit son geste et Stiles arrêta finalement de gigoter. Le jeune homme haletait bruyamment, à bout de souffle de s'être agité autant. Son visage était trempé et rougi par le froid. Il avait encore un peu de neige dans les cheveux et sur le bout d'un sourcil mais cette dernière commençait déjà à fondre le long de sa peau.

Le loup-garou esquissa un sourire et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser doucement. Ses lèvres chaudes se pressèrent contre la bouche froide de Stiles qui étouffa un gémissement de satisfaction.

"Tes lèvres sont gelées." murmura Derek en se décollant de quelques centimètres.

"À qui la faute…" soupira Stiles. "Réchauffe-moi."

Ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre et Stiles sourit en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Le châtain se délecta du baiser chaud et réconfortant. Il aurait pu rester des heures comme ça, si seulement la neige ne trempait pas tout son corps allongé sur le sol.

"Joyeux Noël, Stiles." souffla Derek doucement. Le châtain haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer fébrilement, un peu ému. Il esquissa un doux sourire et le brun vint effleurer son nez avec le sien, avant de tendrement happer ses lèvres à nouveau.

.

* * *

**Note :**

Merci d'avoir lu :) Rendez-vous dimanche pour le troisième. Bises !


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :**

Merci de suivre ces petits OS de Noël :) !

* * *

.

**~3~**

**Baiser prospère**

.

Cela faisait deux ans que Derek et Stiles étaient ensemble. Avec l'arrivée de Noël, ils avaient également le bonheur de célébrer leur mise en couple, comme aujourd'hui, pour la deuxième fois. Il n'y avait pas de cadeaux spéciaux ou rien de ce genre, parce que ce n'était pas spécialement leur truc… mais ils savaient et c'était le principal. En ce matin du 25, ils se réveillèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils prenaient plus le temps que d'habitude, parce que le jour était doublement spécial.

Ils avaient dormi dans la chambre de Stiles, dans la maison Stilinski, comme cela arrivait quelques fois. Et la soirée film de la veille, qu'ils avaient partagée avec Noah, n'y était pas pour rien.

Une douce odeur de bacon remontait maintenant jusqu'à l'étage, jusqu'à eux, et l'estomac du jeune étudiant se réveilla aussitôt.

"Manger…" gémit-il, niché dans la nuque du brun.

Derek caressa doucement ses cheveux et les embrassa.

"Alors lève-toi." souffla-t-il, amusé. Il jeta un œil au réveil sur la table de chevet qui indiquait 9h12. "Le Père Noël est passé."

Soudainement, Stiles releva la tête, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés.

"Oh. Oui. Les cadeaux…" réalisa-t-il soudainement.

Il fixa Derek et sourit à outrance.

"Tu m'as acheté quoi ?" demanda-t-il en le regardant d'un air un peu mutin.

Le brun haussa les sourcils.

"Eh bien, as-tu été sage ?"

Stiles étouffa un rire et l'embrassa tendrement, caressant au passage son torse dénudé. Ses doigts effleurèrent les poils bruns.

"Oui oui oui." Il picora les lèvres fines. "Très très sage... comme une image."

Derek se délecta des caresses douces.

Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle en bas que Stiles entendit à peine, mais qui fut bien plus puissant dans les oreilles lupines du loup-garou.

"Ton père prépare le petit-déjeuner…" gémit le brun, alors que son petit ami continuait de baiser son visage de mille bisous papillons.

"Je sais. Il est génial." souffla Stiles. "Allons-y." soupira-t-il.

Il se redressa doucement et Derek suivit le mouvement. Stiles se mit sur ses deux pieds. Il était en T-shirt et pantalon de pyjama. Il s'étira comme un chat et frotta rapidement ses yeux avant d'avancer pour enfiler ses chaussons à quelques pas du lit. Le loup-garou se leva également, ne portant qu'un pantalon homewear noir, et se dirigea vers la commode pour ouvrir le premier tiroir et fouiller dedans.

"Stiles, où sont mes T-shirts ?" demanda-t-il, farfouillant à l'endroit où il laissait habituellement quelques affaires de secours.

"Oups." déclara le châtain alors que Derek le regardait en haussant un sourcil, fatigué d'avance par l'excuse bidon à laquelle il allait bientôt avoir droit. "Je suis désolé…" soupira-t-il. "Je les ai amenés dans ma chambre universitaire et j'ai oublié de les ramener."

Derek fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi tu les as pris ?" demanda-t-il, pas très sûr de bien comprendre.

Stiles fit une légère moue.

"Parce que j'aime bien les porter quand t'es pas là ?" demanda-t-il adorablement. "Parce que tu me manques trop."

Cela fit fondre automatiquement son petit ami qui s'avança vers lui pour l'attraper par la taille et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Ça, c'est très mignon." souffla le brun, convaincu.

"Prends un des miens." déclara Stiles doucement et Derek n'eut pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait quelque chose de propre sur le dos. Heureusement, depuis qu'il était adolescent, Stiles avait pris un peu de carrure. Ce n'était pas énorme, mais suffisant pour que le brun puisse enfiler un de ses T-shirt sans être trop étriqué dedans.

Derek se dirigea à nouveau vers la commode et attrapa le premier vêtement foncé qu'il vit pour le passer sur son dos. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça.

Ils descendirent tous les deux les escaliers et arrivèrent dans la cuisine où le shérif était en train de préparer un petit déjeuner de compétition. Cela sentait divinement bon. Il y avait des pancakes aux myrtilles, des fruits, des pommes de terres frites, du bacon et de la saucisse en train de cuire... et évidemment, une boîte d'œufs qui attendait sagement son sort.

"Hey, 'pa." salua Stiles en se dirigeant vers son père.

Ce dernier se retourna pour fixer les deux jeunes. Son fils l'enlaça aussitôt dans une accolade ferme et longue.

"Joyeux Noël papa. Je t'aime." souffla Stiles, serrant son père fort contre lui.

"Joyeux Noël fiston." répondit Noah en tapotant le dos de son rejeton qui avait bien grandi maintenant. "Je t'aime aussi."

Ils se décolèrent et Stiles loucha sur la gazinière en pleine activité.

"Bon sang... ce que ça me donne faim !" s'écria-t-il. Et son estomac se manifesta à nouveau. Il rêvait d'engloutir tout ça.

Son père esquissa un fin sourire et se dirigea vers Derek qui le saluait poliment. Il le prit dans ses bras quelques instants.

"Joyeux Noël Derek."

"Merci, à vous aussi Noah." répondit le brun alors que leur étreinte se desserrait.

"Alors ?" demanda le quinquagénaire. "Vous voulez manger d'abord ou ouvrir vos cadeaux ?" Même si sa phrase s'adressait au couple, il fixait précisément Stiles et Derek aussi avait les yeux rivés sur ce dernier.

Le châtain sembla réfléchir quelques instants en plissant les yeux, en proie à un dilemme certain. Il regardait le bacon crépitant et trouva malgré tout la force de résister.

"Cadeaux !" déclara-t-il.

Son père étouffa un rire désabusé.

"J'espère bien ! J'attends les miens depuis sept heures et quart !" déclara-t-il en grimaçant. "Stiles, éteins le gaz, veux-tu ?" demanda-t-il à l'attention de son fils qui était toujours planté devant la nourriture sur le feu.

Noah fit signe à Derek de faire demi-tour et ils se dirigèrent dans le salon. Stiles éteignit la gazinière et attrapa un bout de bacon sauvagement. Il manqua de se brûler les doigts et souffla sur le bout de viande à plusieurs reprises avant de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche et de manquer de se brûler la langue cette fois. Il jura mais savoura quand même le bacon qui croustillait sous ses papilles.

Dans le salon se trouvait un petit arbre de Noël orné de quelques décorations -les même que chaque année-, et plusieurs cadeaux étaient posés dessous. Le sourire de Stiles s'étira et il trottina jusqu'au sapin pour les voir de plus près.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder son père et Derek qui l'observaient, tous deux amusés. Il attendait d'avoir le feu vert pour se jeter sur les présents.

"Allez, vas-y." souffla son père. Il était toujours autant réjoui de voir que, même à 19 ans, son fils avait l'âme d'un enfant.

Stiles sourit à nouveau et loucha sur les cadeaux avec minutie.

"Y'a un ordre ou bien ?" demanda-t-il bêtement, ne sachant pas lequel attraper parmi ceux où son nom était écrit.

Derek et Noah échangèrent un regard et ce dernier hocha la tête doucement, comme un accord silencieux.

Le loup-garou se dirigea vers les paquets et en attrapa un assez petit, qui tenait dans la paume de sa main. Il le tendit à Stiles qui haussa les sourcils.

"Commence par celui-là."

Le jeune étudiant se mordit la lèvre en déchiquetant le papier doré. C'était le cadeau de Derek et il était impatient de savoir ce que c'était. Il découvrit une boîte, somme-toute classique. Ce n'était pas un écrin ni rien, juste un gros carré blanc qui s'ouvrait en tirant le couvercle par le haut. Il le fit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant l'objet à l'intérieur.

"Une clé ?" demanda-t-il, dubitatif et intrigué. Son cerveau fusait à cent mille à l'heure en imaginant tout ce à quoi cela pouvait correspondre.

Il releva son regard plein d'incompréhension et d'impatience vers Derek qui souriait légèrement.

"Emménage chez moi." demanda-t-il doucement.

La bouche de Stiles forma un 'o' de surprise, il cligna rapidement des yeux. Il loucha à nouveau sur la clé et revint plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Derek.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

Derek hocha la tête.

Stiles sourit et se figea soudainement. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers son père. Cela voulait dire le quitter. Certes, il était à l'université en semaine, mais il revenait quand même tous les week-ends et à chaque période de vacances. Toutes ses affaires étaient à la maison, ici. L'idée même d'abandonner son père, de le laisser seul, lui pressa le cœur.

Noah lui sourit.

"Allons donc Stiles, je ne vais pas te garder ici jusqu'à tes 30 ans !" grimaça-t-il, mais il semblait un peu ému malgré tout.

Stiles hocha la tête et regarda à nouveau Derek avec émoi. Il attrapa sa nuque pour l'embrasser, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait envie de hurler, de crier de bonheur dans ce baiser. Parce que le brun voulait qu'ils habitent ensemble, parce qu'ils étaient devenus un couple solide, bien plus qu'une amourette d'adolescents… Parce qu'il allait pouvoir partager sa vie avec lui, mettre leurs deux noms sur la boîte à lettres, dire de lui qu'il était son concubin… Tout ça enchantait son esprit.

"Merci." souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, le fixant de ses yeux brillants pleins de tendresse. Le brun lui rendit son sourire, captivé par le bonheur qu'il lisait sur le visage de son petit ami.

Noah les regardait, touché par l'échange et heureux pour son fils. Il soupira et déclara néanmoins d'une voix grincheuse.

"Mais je vous préviens, vous me ferez quand même le plaisir de venir manger tous les dimanches ici !"

.

* * *

**Note :**

Merci pour les reviews :D

Bon dimanche !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :**

Un nouveau baiser de Noël à savourer :)

* * *

.

**~4~**

**Baiser chocolat**

.

Stiles était assis sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous ses fesses. Un plaid en laine était remonté jusqu'à son torse déjà recouvert d'un pull épais. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran plat face à lui qui captait totalement son attention.

Depuis son emménagement chez Derek, il y avait un an, le loft avait quelque peu changé. Stiles avait ramené la majorité de ses affaires. Évidemment, celles-ci avaient dû être rangées dans du mobilier que Derek n'avait pas et qu'ils durent donc en acheter : armoires, commodes, bureau… une fois remeublé, l'espace ne paraissait plus aussi vide qu'avant. La localisation du lit avait également été modifiée. Lorsque Derek habitait seul, le lit se trouvait en bas du loft, tant l'endroit était épuré. Maintenant qu'il y avait davantage d'affaires, ils avaient installé la chambre à l'étage, dans l'ancienne pièce où avaient squatté parfois Peter ou Isaac. Le rez-de-chaussé du duplex était donc consacré entièrement au salon et à la cuisine. Ils avaient aménagé un espace bureau dans un coin pour que Stiles puisse étudier tranquillement. Malgré cette organisation, le jeune châtain laissait traîner ses affaires un peu partout, au grand dam du loup-garou. Il n'était pas rare de retrouver des vêtements en pagaille dans la cuisine, ou bien des affaires de cours dans la chambre. Le loft n'avait jamais été aussi vivant. Heureusement, la transition de cette cohabitation s'était faite en douceur, car Stiles passait ses semaines sur le campus et ne rentrait que le week-end ou durant les vacances. Ce rythme semblait leur convenir, même si parfois, les journées paraissaient longues.

Stiles attrapa un coussin pour le caler sous son coude, histoire de se mettre plus à l'aise, alors que ses yeux ne lâchaient toujours pas l'écran ; c'était un épisode de Teen Titans et il adorait ce dessin animé. Il avait bien trop mangé à midi et il somnolait à moitié maintenant que son corps était en pleine digestion. Bien que son père travaillait en ce 25 décembre, il était venu se joindre à eux durant sa pause déjeuner. Il avait tenu à rentrer entre midi et deux pour savourer un bon repas en ce jour particulier. Certes, la dinde farcie avait été achetée chez le boucher, et les biscuits de pain d'épices venaient du magasin de gâteaux à l'angle de Hallow street, mais ils avaient quand même préparé eux-même une purée, des légumes rôtis et une sauce aux cranberries. Le repas avait été agréable et doux. Ce n'était pas un gros Noël festif, mais ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment fait. Stiles avait juste tenu à poser un petit sapin dans un coin du loft et c'était suffisant. Le shérif avait dû ensuite retourner travailler et Stiles et Derek profitaient maintenant de ce jour férié pour cocooner chez eux comme il se devait.

Du coin de l'œil, Stiles vit apparaître son petit ami, un mug dans chaque main. Derek lui en tendit un alors que le châtain était toujours vautré sur le canapé. Ce dernier perdit dès lors tout intérêt pour le dessin animé.

"Aww… Tu as même mis des minis Chamallows dessus !" se réjouit Stiles en faisant une petite moue adorable, alors qu'il tendait les bras pour attraper sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Il y avait quelques morceaux de guimauve roses et blancs dessus, qui commençaient déjà à fondre. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la céramique chaude et Stiles se délecta de la sensation de ses mains qui se réchauffaient.

Il ramena la tasse à sa poitrine et huma l'odeur sucrée qui s'en dégageait. Le chocolat sentait divinement bon. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et souffla dessus légèrement, avant de croiser le regard vert de son petit ami.

"Merci." souffla-t-il, en souriant.

Derek acquiesça simplement et s'installa sur le canapé, à ses côtés, prenant soin de ne pas renverser sa propre tasse, qu'il tenait toujours.

Stiles loucha dessus et écarquilla les yeux.

"Bah..., tu t'en es fait un aussi ?" demanda-t-il, surpris. "J'aurais cru que tu te serais préparé un café... ou je ne sais quoi." reprit-il, dubitatif.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

"J'aime bien le chocolat chaud." répondit-il simplement.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

"Vraiment ? Comment ça se fait que je ne sache pas ça ?" demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même. Son front était toujours plissé et il secoua très faiblement la tête. "Attends. Je ne t'ai jamais vu en boire… jamais." reprit-il, sceptique.

Derek haussa les épaules.

"Sûrement parce que je n'en avais pas bu depuis des années." déclara-t-il comme une évidence.

Le brun attrapa un bout du plaid et le passa sur ses cuisses, se rapprochant un peu plus de Stiles pour que leurs corps soient collés. Le jeune châtain s'accouda sur le haut du canapé et passa sa main libre sur la nuque du loup-garou, la caressant doucement.

"Tu rebois du chocolat avec moi ? C'est adorable." déclara-t-il, exagérément attendri de ce constat.

Le brun porta sa tasse à sa bouche et en but une gorgée. Stiles le regarda faire avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux restaient braqués sur les lèvres fines qui embrassaient la céramique alors que la pomme d'Adam se mettait à déglutir doucement au passage de la gorgée avalée.

"C'est bon ?" souffla Stiles, d'un ton curieux et doux. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'adressait à un enfant.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il sentait son petit ami l'épier sans vergogne.

"Oui Stiles. Le chocolat est bon." répondit-il. "Bois le tiens."

Le châtain sourit et porta à nouveau son propre mug à sa bouche. Il souffla dessus, puis trempa ses lèvres, savourant d'abord le goût du Chamallow fondu. L'odeur cacaotée enivrait totalement son esprit alors qu'il fermait presque les yeux de contentement. Il pencha un peu plus la tasse et le lait chocolaté coula doucement dans sa bouche. C'était savoureux, chaud et sucré.

"Hmmm." gémit-il en décollant le mug. Il n'arrivait pas à en boire plus qu'une gorgée car le liquide était encore trop chaud pour lui.

Il reporta son attention sur Derek, à côté de lui, qui venait de boire à nouveau. Ce dernier avait avalé plusieurs gorgées en une seule fois. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

"Comment tu fais pour boire alors que c'est super chaud ? J'ai failli me brûler." pesta-t-il. C'était pareil pour la glace : Derek pouvait croquer à pleines dents dans un sorbet sans ciller alors que lui ne supportait pas le contact du froid sur ses incisives.

Derek haussa les épaules.

"Attends un peu que ça refroidisse." suggéra-t-il, et il se pencha en avant pour poser sa tasse à moitié vide sur la table basse. Stiles lui tendit son propre mug trop chaud et le brun l'attrapa pour le déposer à côté du sien. C'était une torture d'avoir un bon chocolat sous le nez mais de devoir patienter de longues minutes avant de pouvoir le déguster.

Derek se réinstalla, le dos enfoncé dans le canapé, et Stiles vint se lover dans ses bras. L'humain entoura la taille robuste, venant poser une main sur le torse recouvert d'un fin pull.

"Je ne suis pas un oreiller…" souffla Derek, néanmoins amusé. Il adorait sentir Stiles contre lui.

Le jeune étudiant haussa les sourcils et regarda le loup-garou droit dans les yeux.

"Non, je sais. Tu es bien mieux que ça." déclara-t-il avant de sourire.

Sa main glissa jusque sur la joue du brun pour la caresser et il se rapprocha pour capturer ses lèvres. Derek se tourna légèrement vers lui et vint automatiquement caresser son dos alors qu'il répondait au baiser. Stiles sentit une langue caresser la sienne. Une saveur doucement chocolatée remplit à nouveau ses papilles et il gémit au travers du baiser. Il y avait un arôme de cacao sucré délectable. C'était un baiser gourmand et fondant, bon et chaud. Stiles se pencha davantage sur Derek, s'écrasant presque sur son corps, s'oubliant dans ce doux échange. Le bout de sa langue vint caresser la lèvre inférieure du brun ; un dernier geste avant qu'ils se ne détachent finalement.

Stiles soupira de contentement. Il ferma les yeux et se blottit contre le torse de Derek, nichant son nez dans le pull foncé. Il huma l'odeur boisée du loup-garou qu'il aimait tant ; légèrement épicée et masculine. Il se laissa couler contre le corps musclé, attrapant le plaid pour le remonter davantage sur eux deux.

Stiles humidifia ses lèvres, se délectant du goût voluptueux de chocolat qui restait dans sa bouche. Il reporta son attention sur la télévision et se fondit dans la chaleur corporelle de Derek, laissant sa main toujours posée contre le torse qui lui servait d'oreiller. Le loup-garou passa son bras autour de lui, frottant doucement le haut de son épaule, avant de laisser errer ses doigts dans ses cheveux souples et châtains ; il le caressa lentement, presque par automatisme.

Ils étaient tellement bien, là, blottis l'un contre l'autre en ce jour de Noël. Tout était merveilleux.

.

* * *

**Note :**

Explosion de FLUUUUUUUUUUFFFFF \o/

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain dimanche, des bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :**

Merci de suivre ce recueil.

* * *

.

**~5~**

**Baiser mouillé**

.

"Stiles…" murmura la voix grave de Derek, un peu cassée et tremblante.

Le jeune homme châtain avait une sale mine. Ses yeux étaient rougis, preuve de larmes versées il y a peu. Il respirait faiblement, assis sur cette chaise inconfortable, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Il fixait ses mains en déglutissant. Ses doigts s'entrelaçaient les uns aux autres avec nervosité. Un de ses index venait gratter le bord de son pouce, griffant doucement la peau. Il ne le sentait presque pas. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle, assommé par la situation qu'il subissait.

Sa main se porta à sa bouche et il rongea l'ongle de son pouce avec nervosité. L'angoisse, la peur et la tristesse émanaient de lui sans aucune retenue. Il semblait juste se retenir de ne pas pleurer à nouveau, de ne pas s'effondrer.

Derek, assis à côté de lui, agrippa sa main, l'enserrant entre les siennes. Il caressa son épiderme, réchauffa la peau un peu froide. C'était un geste d'affection, de soutien.

"Ça va aller, je reste là." souffla-t-il, n'arrivant pas à détacher ses prunelles vertes du visage attristé de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Stiles hocha la tête de manière quasi imperceptible. Il serra les doigts de Derek qui passaient à l'intérieur de sa paume, s'accrochant désespérément à ce contact. Son regard se releva légèrement et il croisa le visage peiné, plein de tristesse de Derek. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi démoli. Son expression était la même que ce jour où il avait tué Boyd de ses propres mains, à cause des alphas. Cela ne réconforta pas Stiles mais il se sentait davantage soutenu. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas seul là-dedans, que Derek souffrait avec lui et ce n'était pas rien.

La bouche de Stiles se déforma en une moue triste, preuve de son anéantissement. Il leva sa main pour caresser la joue non rasée de son compagnon. Derek se pencha vers lui et l'enlaça, l'encerclant par la taille. Il passa ses bras autour de son corps pour le presser fortement contre lui, en une étreinte puissante. Il embrassa sa joue et caressa ses cheveux fins, délicatement. Il semblait brisé aussi de voir son amant souffrir ainsi. Il murmura à son oreille quelques mots doux, ne cessant de vouloir le réconforter.

"Shh… Tout ira bien…"

Sa voix était grave et profonde. Ses mains frottaient lentement le dos du châtain, de bas en haut, en signe d'apaisement. Il embrassa à nouveau les cheveux fins. Il se sentait tellement impuissant...

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… si…" Stiles hoqueta. Les larmes menaçaient de revenir. Il s'accrochait désespérément au loup-garou. Ses doigts agrippaient le T-shirt et le bras de Derek. Son nez se plongea dans le creux de son cou pour respirer son odeur réconfortante.

"Je suis là…" souffla Derek.

Il se décolla à nouveau de l'étudiant, avec douceur, et caressa sa joue. Son regard vert et doré se plongea dans celui humide et rougi du jeune homme. À travers un simple regard, il tenta de lui transmettre sa force, son amour. Stiles hocha très faiblement la tête à nouveau, parce qu'il savait qu'il devait être courageux, encore et toujours.

Derek se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, chastement, déposant ses lèvres tendrement contre les siennes. Puis sa bouche vint se poser sur ses joues à nouveau. Stiles ferma les yeux, se délectant de ce doux baiser qui semblait si salvateur. Les lèvres se posèrent contre ses paupières fermées. Derek pressa ses lippes contre les yeux humides, capturant les larmes salées, comme s'il souhaitait plus que tout le guérir. Mais il n'y avait rien à soigner. Ses larges mains glissèrent sur les épaules du châtain pour le caresser à nouveau, avec fermeté, avec affection.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes régénératrices, ils se détachèrent et Stiles renifla, frottant le revers de sa main contre son nez, tentant vainement de se ressaisir.

Il releva la tête et regarda autour d'eux. La salle d'attente était à moitié pleine. Il croisa fébrilement le regard de la femme âgée assise face à lui, qui lui sourit tristement. Elle-même semblait déconfite. Elle-même semblait partager cette peine. Stiles déglutit et son regard se posa sur l'horloge accrochée au mur, puis vers le couloir où les infirmières faisaient des allers-retours. Certaines avaient un petit bonnet de Noël posé sur la tête.

Stiles gémit et la main de Derek pressa à nouveau ses doigts fortement. On était le 25 décembre et son père avait fait une crise cardiaque. Jamais il n'aurait pensé passer Noël à l'hôpital, espérant inlassablement ne pas devenir orphelin…

"Ça va aller…" souffla Derek, et sa main vint caresser sa nuque une énième fois.

Le brun était son roc. Depuis plus d'une heure, il ne l'avait pas lâché, partageant sa peine, sa douleur, tentant de le rassurer, de lui donner toute l'affection dont il était capable.

Stiles hocha la tête… encore.

"Oui." murmura-t-il. Il s'accrocherait jusqu'à la dernière seconde à cette idée. Il avait déjà vécu cette même situation, une fois, seul, alors qu'il était adolescent. Aujourd'hui, l'homme qu'il aimait était à ses côtés. Ce n'en était pas moins terrible, mais il trouvait en lui la force nécessaire pour ne pas devenir fou durant cette attente interminable.

Derek se pencha contre lui et murmura à son oreille.

"Je t'aime. Je suis là."

Stiles ferma les yeux et se laissa enivré par l'odeur boisée de son compagnon, par sa voix suave.

Il releva la tête et Derek lui sourit faiblement. Stiles lui rendit son sourire triste. Il n'était plus seul, quoi qu'il en soit, il ne serait jamais seul.

"M. Stilinski ?" coupa une voix masculine.

Les deux compagnons tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers le médecin qui se présentait à eux. Stiles se releva automatiquement, faisant face, debout, à l'homme en blouse bleue. Il restait suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant impatiemment les premiers mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche car il savait qu'ils seraient décisifs. Derek se mit debout dans la foulée et posa une main sur le dos de son petit ami, lui indiquant sa présence à ses côtés.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et les deux secondes qui s'écoulèrent parurent durer une éternité. Stiles avait bloqué sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ne clignant pas, alors que son attention était entièrement focalisée sur le médecin qui reprit la parole.

"Les constantes de votre père sont stables. Il se réveille et vous pouvez venir le voir si vous le souhaitez." indiqua-t-il calmement.

Stiles expira aussitôt et la main de Derek contre lui se fit plus pressante. La tension dans leurs deux corps semblait s'évanouir, les libérer de leur fardeau. Stiles avait envie de hurler, de pleurer de soulagement, mais surtout, de voir son père. Il hocha la tête et le médecin l'invita à le suivre. Sans plus attendre, Stiles attrapa la main de Derek et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre de Noah Stilinski.

.

* * *

**Note :**

Je m'excuse presque de ce chapitre, c'était tout tristounet n'est-ce pas ?

Des bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :**

Ce thème de « baiser magique » m'a été proposé par Ryopini. Ce chapitre lui est donc dédié !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

.

**~6~**

**Baiser magique**

.

Stiles se tenait droit devant le plan de travail, dans la cuisine de la maison familiale Stilinski. Il mélangeait les morceaux d'oignons coupés avec le persil et le beurre, avec une certaine application. Il fixait le saladier d'un air concentré et jetait des coups d'œil successifs à son téléphone portable qui affichait la recette de la farce pour la dinde. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il préparait un truc pareil. D'habitude, ils achetaient la bête toute prête au supermarché ou chez le boucher. Mais cette année, les choses étaient différentes. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour observer son père assis à table, en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre. Il soupira.

L'an dernier, ils avaient passé le pire Noël de leur vie et de très loin. Cette année, il en serait autrement et Stiles avait décidé de mettre les petits plats dans les grands pour l'occasion. Il avait envie de tout préparer, que ce soit les biscuits de Noël qui avaient été fait la veille, le lait de poule qui était déjà dans le frigo, ou bien encore cette stupide farce pour dinde. Cela paraissait peut-être stupide, mais il y tenait vraiment. C'était sa manière à lui de conjurer le sort, de faire en sorte que cette fois, la fête serait inébranlable.

Stiles était en dernière année à l'université, et d'ici six mois, il ferait partie des très heureux diplômés de la fac de psychologie. Il rejoindrait en fin d'année un programme d'intégration de la police dû à sa spécialité en psychologie criminelle, et il en était totalement impatient.

"Vous vous en sortez ?" demanda l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine, d'une voix grave.

Stiles leva rapidement la tête pour dévisager Derek. Il tenait un paquet de bières qu'il était allé chercher à l'épicerie.

"Comme sur des roulettes. La farce n'aura bientôt plus de secret pour moi." marmonna Stiles en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour l'ouvrir et y plonger la tête. Il farfouilla dedans avant d'en sortir deux énormes bâtonnets verts de céleri.

Derek déposa les bières sur la table de la cuisine, se positionnant debout, à côté de son beau-père.

"Elles sont fraîches ?" demanda Noah soudainement très intéressé. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le paquet face à lui.

Derek hocha la tête.

"Prêtes à consommer." répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait pris soin d'acheter sa marque préférée.

"Tu veux bien m'en décapsuler une, fils ?" demanda le shérif, alors que ses mains s'affairaient toujours à éplucher des pommes de terre de manière quasi mécanique.

Derek hocha la tête et attrapa une des bouteilles avant d'en faire sauter la capsule à main nue… et non, ce n'était pas une ouverture facile, il s'agissait juste d'un des nombreux avantages d'être un loup-garou. Il déposa la bière à côté de Noah qui le remercia brièvement avant de l'attraper et d'en boire une goulée. Le quinquagénaire soupira de satisfaction.

Derek s'avança vers Stiles pour le prendre par la taille et l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant chastement. Le jeune châtain esquissa un sourire et plaça le bout de son céleri entre le visage de Derek et le sien, prenant un air faussement menaçant.

"Tu-tu ! On ne perturbe pas le cuisinier s'il vous plaît."

Derek haussa un sourcil et se pencha en avant pour croquer sauvagement un bout de la tige verte. Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent en fixant le haut de la branche qui venait de disparaître violemment devant lui. Derek mâcha tranquillement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et esquissa un sourire fourbe.

"Hé ! Ma farce !" s'écria Stiles, outré alors que ses bras s'écartaient d'un geste scandalisé.

Derek haussa les épaules.

"Il en reste suffisamment, non ?" et il se dirigea vers l'évier pour se laver les mains pendant que Stiles fixait toujours le bout du céleri décapité.

Le châtain soupira et se dirigea également vers l'évier, s'arrêtant à côté de Derek. Il tendit la plante à son compagnon et marmonna.

"Tu peux le rincer ?"

Derek hocha la tête et attrapa les deux branches pour les passer sous l'eau quelques instants, les nettoyant sommairement avant de les égoutter quelque peu et de les lui redonner. Il attrapa le torchon suspendu contre un des placards et s'essuya les mains. Stiles retourna devant sa planche à découper et y déposa le céleri lavé.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je te fais, dis-moi ?" demanda Derek calmement. Il était prêt à jouer les commis de cuisine.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant rapidement.

"Euh, bah... papa s'occupe de la purée de pommes de terre et je suis sur la dinde… Il reste la poêlée de marrons, les haricots verts, la salade aux pommes et la sauce aux airelles." énuméra-t-il rapidement.

Derek fronça les sourcils et se gratta la joue d'un geste nerveux.

"OK, quasiment tout quoi ?..." souffla-t-il, un brin dépité. Il n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient à acheter la moitié des choses déjà toutes préparées au supermarché… mais comme Stiles tenait à tout faire maison...

"Hé ! Pas du tout ! J'ai fait les biscuits hier, ce matin le lait de poule, et la tarte au potimarron est dans le four. Sincèrement, il reste le plus facile !" râla Stiles. Il méritait un minimum de reconnaissance pour le boulot qu'il venait déjà d'abattre pour ce repas.

"Il y en a pour un régiment…" souffla Derek.

"Oui. Et vu comment tu bouffes, n'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'il y aura des restes." s'amusa Stiles, un sourire narquois effleurant ses lèvres. Il attrapa son couteau et se mit à couper des petits morceaux de céleri avec application.

Derek secoua la tête en soupirant.

"OK chef. Bon, j'attaque la sauce alors." répondit-il, un brin amusé de voir Stiles mettre autant de cœur à l'ouvrage alors qu'il avait cramé de simples œufs brouillés il y avait à peine deux jours de cela.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo et ouvrit le compartiment du congélateur pour en sortir un paquet d'airelles, puis ouvrit la porte du haut pour attraper la plaquette de beurre.

"Aïe ! Putain-saloperie de... !" se mit à crier Stiles, faisant un mouvement de recul rapidement, alors qu'il serrait son index gauche avec sa main droite.

Derek et Noah tournèrent automatiquement leur visage vers le châtain qui soufflait bruyamment. Un peu de sang glissait de son doigt toujours enserré dans sa main.

"Tu t'es coupé ?" demanda Noah rapidement, délaissant sa pomme de terre qui tomba sur la table.

Derek venait de poser ce qu'il avait en main sur le plan de travail et était déjà contre Stiles, attrapant ses mains.

"Fais-moi voir." souffla-t-il.

Stiles gémit bruyamment.

"Putaaain, mais j'en ai marre !" s'exclama ce dernier, visiblement agacé de s'être entaillé.

"Stiles, langage !" tonna son père, avec réprobation. L'étudiant lui lança un regard mi-blasé mi-tristounet. Noah soupira et reprit plus calmement. "C'est profond ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement. La perspective de devoir refaire un tour aux urgences en ce jour du 25 décembre n'était clairement pas plaisante en plus de leur rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Derek écartait les mains de Stiles pour fixer la plaie ouverte sur l'index, qui dégoulinait de sang.

"Non ça ira. Ça devrait cicatriser d'ici quelques minutes." déclara-t-il avant de presser à nouveau la plaie. "Il faut que tu fasses attention." déclara-t-il un peu durement à Stiles. Ce dernier pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait fait exprès…

Devant la mine déconfite de Stiles, Derek se radoucit.

"Hé, viens-là." soupira-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Suis-moi, on va nettoyer ta plaie."

Noah haussa un sourcil.

"Occupe-toi donc du gros bébé, Derek." déclara-t-il sarcastiquement. Il était toutefois soulagé que la coupure soit superficielle.

"Hé !" s'écria Stiles, outré. Il avait un problème avec la vue du sang, c'était un fait.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la cuisine pour grimper les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Stiles s'assit sur le rebord du lavabo alors que Derek ouvrait la pharmacie pour en sortir de l'antiseptique et un pansement.

"Je souffre... tout ça pour une foutue dinde." râla dramatiquement le châtain. La vérité, c'est qu'il détestait cuisiner, mais il avait vraiment envie de faire cet effort aujourd'hui...

Derek lui lança un regard doux. Il attrapa son doigt et le mit au-dessus de l'évier pour y verser du désinfectant, puis défit le pansement pour le coller sur le doigt encore un peu humide. Il ne serra pas trop fort, mais suffisamment pour que le sang cesse de couler dans les secondes qui suivirent. Le pansement devint rapidement un peu foncé. Ils devraient probablement le changer d'ici une demi-heure, le temps que la plaie cicatrise.

"Merci…" souffla Stiles, lançant un regard gratifiant au beau brun devant lui.

Derek sourit et garda le poignet de son compagnon dans sa main. Il le leva jusqu'à son propre visage et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur le bord du pansement, effleurant à peine la blessure.

Stiles haussa les sourcils face au geste et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement.

"Oh, c'est un bisou magique ?" demanda-t-il, surpris. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il en avait reçu un. Probablement lorsqu'il avait 7 ou 8 ans, et cela avait dû être de la part de sa mère…

Derek hocha la tête légèrement et Stiles esquissa un sourire.

"J'ai bobo là aussi." murmura-t-il en pointant ses lèvres.

Derek souffla un semblant de rire et s'avança vers le châtain. Il attrapa son visage en coupe et posa sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant tendrement. Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de Stiles, caressant lascivement ses cuisses posées sur le lavabo.

Ils se décollèrent quelques instants et le châtain sourit à nouveau, totalement enivré par le baiser. Ses incisives mordirent sa lèvre inférieure, puis il reprit.

"Et là, aussi…" souffla-t-il en laissant courir son index valide sur le bord de sa jugulaire, dévoilant son cou.

Derek hocha la tête et vint déposer sa bouche sur la peau laiteuse, embrassant l'épiderme alors que Stiles soupirait de bien-être.

Le loup-garou revint placer son visage face à celui de son compagnon, puis il baissa la tête sur son jean, fixant sa braguette quelques secondes avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux couleur whisky. Sa main glissa le long de la cuisse pour effleurer son entrejambe.

"Et là ?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix grave et basse.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

"Hm… peut-être…" souffla-t-il gravement. Il avait totalement oublié son bobo à l'index.

.

* * *

**Note :**

Rendez-vous dimanche pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !

Des bisous


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :**

Ce thème de « baiser canin » m'a été proposé par Neliia. Ce chapitre lui est donc dédié !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

.

**~7~**

**Baiser canin**

.

C'était le soir du 25 décembre et la lune était pleine. Stiles était allongé sur le lit de sa chambre d'adolescent et dormait paisiblement. Les volets de sa fenêtre n'étaient pas fermés et la douce lumière blanche de la lune pénétrait dans la pièce, l'illuminant dans un dégradé de noir et blanc plus ou moins prononcé.

Derek et lui avaient passé la soirée ici, dans la maison familiale Stilinski. Le shérif avait travaillé en ce jour férié et ils avaient fait leur repas de Noël, non pas le midi, mais durant la soirée, à son retour du commissariat. Les deux jeunes adultes en avaient profité pour dormir ici, espérant bien passer la journée du lendemain avec Noah, qui serait alors en congés. Même s'ils habitaient à quelques minutes, Stiles appréciait de temps à autre de passer la nuit dans son ancien foyer. Il prenait plaisir à dormir dans cette maison, pleine de souvenirs de son enfance, de sa mère. Ce qu'il adorait particulièrement, c'était de se réveiller le matin en sentant l'odeur du petit déjeuner préparé par son père. Il prenait un plaisir immense à le déguster ensuite avec lui, comme ils l'avaient fait pendant de si nombreuses années. Cette maison serait toujours la sienne, même si sa place était aujourd'hui auprès de Derek.

Stiles gigota doucement dans son lit, tirant sur la couette. Il roula sur le matelas et trouva la place à côté de lui vide. Un petit bruit de cliquetis sembla retentir quelques instants et Stiles cligna des yeux. Il frotta son visage avec sa main alors qu'il soupirait longuement. Il était en train de se réveiller malgré lui, alors qu'il désirait plus que tout retomber dans limbes du sommeil. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller à ses côtés, humant l'odeur de Derek pourtant absent. Le bruit de grattement revint et Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il se redressa sur son lit et étouffa un bâillement. La lumière de la pleine lune éclairait parfaitement la pièce et une ombre imposante se mouvait au sol. Il tourna la tête vers la vitre d'où semblait provenir le bruit et le mouvement et esquissa un sourire fin en voyant l'intrus derrière le carreau. Il se dégagea de la couette et posa ses deux pieds nus sur la moquette avant de se lever et de se traîner jusqu'à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Il tira sur le loquet et un loup noir, somptueux, passa instantanément son museau.

Stiles effleura une oreille de la bête et cette dernière pénétra dans la chambre, sautant sur le sol d'un geste habile. Stiles soupira alors que le froid du dehors le faisait frissonner. Il ferma la fenêtre et remit le verrou avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'animal intimidant.

"Alors ? On ne peut plus rentrer à l'aide de ses papattes ?" souffla Stiles, amusé, avant d'aller se réinstaller sur le lit.

Le loup le suivit et sauta pour se positionner sur le matelas, contre lui. Il se frotta au bras du jeune homme et donna un coup de truffe contre son épaule.

Stiles sourit sous le geste d'affection. Il laissa glisser ses doigts dans la fourrure brune, caressant l'animal majestueux et imposant, qui prenait quasiment la moitié du lit à lui tout seul. Son poil était un peu dur, humide et froid ; le loup semblait avoir cavalé des heures durant, sous la pleine lune.

"Tu t'es bien baladé ?" demanda Stiles. Il jeta un œil à son réveil qui indiquait bientôt quatre heures du matin. Nul doute que Derek ferait une grasse matinée dans la foulée…

Il détailla à nouveau la tête du loup et passa ses doigts le long de son museau, jusque sur sa truffe. Il fixa l'animal dans les yeux et esquissa un sourire. Le canidé se laissa caresser, ne bougeant pas, alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'humain à ses côtés.

"Magnifique." soupira Stiles. Ses orbes couleur whisky étaient plongés dans ceux hypnotiques du canidé.

Il arrivait maintenant à soutenir ce regard sans frissonner, ce qui n'avait clairement pas été le cas au début. Il lui avait fallu de longs mois pour s'habituer à cette forme de Derek, pour ne pas se sentir intimidé par cette bête charismatique lorsqu'elle s'approchait trop près de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu peur du loup, car il savait que Derek ne lui ferait jamais de mal, sous quelque aspect que ce soit… Mais les choses étaient naturellement ainsi : les loups-garous, en particulier alpha, avaient une domination et un pouvoir inné sur bon nombre d'autres être vivants. Stiles ressentait parfois cette force, ce pouvoir, agir sur lui. Un grognement de trop ou un regard plus perçant qu'à l'accoutumée suffisaient à lui provoquer une chair de poule délicieusement excitante.

Stiles caressa l'animal au niveau de son cou, passant sa main dans la fourrure noire massive. Il se pencha doucement vers la bête et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête, entre ses deux oreilles. Le loup posa une large patte sur sa cuisse et vint donner un coup de langue sur son visage. Stiles recula instinctivement et releva légèrement le visage. La tête du loup était plus grande que la sienne et la patte exerçait une pression forte et lourde sur sa jambe. Il ne savait pas combien Derek pesait sous cette forme, mais cela devait être conséquent. De plus, la taille des griffes qui sortaient de cette patte était terriblement impressionnante.

"Berk, Derek, arrête ça." souffla Stiles, en tentant de se reculer légèrement pour échapper au baiser canin.

La grosse queue touffue et noire se mit à battre deux ou trois fois, s'écrasant lourdement sur le matelas. Le mouvement était lent et lourd. Stiles s'essuya la joue d'un revers de main.

Le loup remua nerveusement et ouvrit la gueule comme s'il voulait mordre pour jouer ; il dévoila ainsi ses crocs, impressionnants et acérés. Un bruit grave, tel un grondement, s'échappa de sa gueule, puis il s'approcha à nouveau du visage de Stiles pour lui donner plusieurs coups de langue, le léchant à répétition. Le jeune homme le repoussa de toutes ses forces avec son bras. La bête était massive et il avait du mal à la tenir éloignée.

"C'est dég' Derek, sérieux." souffla Stiles. Le loup avait cessé ses léchouilles rapides, voyant qu'elles n'étaient pas accueillies à leur juste valeur. Le châtain attrapa le bord de son T-shirt et s'essuya le visage rapidement.

Le loup le fixa et abaissa sa tête doucement. Il donna quelques coups de truffe contre la cuisse, sniffant le pantalon de pyjama, puis il s'arrêta au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il frotta son museau contre les parties intimes de l'humain, les reniflant bruyamment. Stiles le repoussa aussitôt.

"Hé ! Arrête ça, Derek ! Pas quand t'es transformé comme ça…" jura-t-il, lui lançant un regard mal à l'aise. "Sérieux, ça me fout les jetons." déclara-t-il avant de rire nerveusement et de passer une main nerveuse sur sa nuque.

Le loup expira bruyamment avant de s'ébouriffer. Il revint toutefois contre Stiles, lui donnant un coup de tête dans le torse. Le jeune homme s'écroula aussitôt sur le lit, poussé par la force de l'animal. Le loup grimpa sur lui, s'allongeant sur son corps et l'écrasant totalement. Stiles se retrouva immobilisé contre le matelas, presque étouffé. Il jura, et alors que ses mains agrippaient la fourrure de l'animal pour tirer dessus, ce dernier se transforma. La métamorphose dura à peine quelques secondes, et Stiles sentit les poils contre ses doigts laisser place à la peau nue et chaude de Derek sous sa forme humaine.

Stiles n'avait pas lâché des yeux le visage de son compagnon lors de sa transformation. Il restait fasciné par ce corps qui changeait si facilement, si rapidement. C'était une des choses les impressionnantes que le surnaturel lui ait permis de voir et il ne s'en lassait pas.

Le brun se retrouva dénudé sur lui, le corps un peu sale. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, détaillant chaque détail de ce visage, de ce corps qui lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

"Hé, bonsoir toi." souffla-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du brun, totalement nu contre lui.

"Bonsoir." répondit Derek d'une voix grave, légèrement rauque.

Stiles caressa son visage, effleurant sa barbe de quelques jours. Son autre main glissa sur les hanches dénudées, caressant la peau très chaude, puis elle descendit jusqu'au postérieur ferme et musclé.

"J'aime toujours autant quand tu reviens à poil, comme ça." déclara-t-il, amusé. Sa langue humidifia sa lèvre d'un geste rapide.

Derek esquissa un sourire en coin et se pencha pour plonger dans le cou de son compagnon. Il huma la peau douce, frotta son nez contre, avant d'y déposer ses lèvres et de mordiller délicieusement la chair. Stiles soupira de bien-être. Sa main glissa du visage du brun jusqu'à son épaule pour s'y agripper fermement.

Le loup-garou laissa errer ses doigts dans les cheveux du châtain, légèrement en bataille, alors que sa bouche continuait de dévorer la peau de son cou. L'autre main de Derek se fit plus aventureuse, glissant progressivement sous le T-shirt de son compagnon pour venir effleurer la peau de son ventre. Stiles se mit à rigoler doucement alors qu'il sentait la virilité de son cher et tendre s'éveiller contre lui ; Dieu qu'il aimait les nuits de pleine lune.

.

* * *

**Note :**

Le dernier chapitre sera publié le 25 pour Noël !

D'ici là, je vous souhaite à tous le meilleur, particulièrement à ceux pour qui les fêtes ne sont pas synonymes de bons moments.

À toute fin utile : SOS Amitié assure une permanence téléphonique pour écouter et aider les personnes en détresse psychologique : 09 72 39 40 50.

Des bisous ! Prenez soin de vous !


	8. Chapter 8

**Note :**

Joyeux Noël tout le monde !

Voici un petit cadeau en ce 25 décembre, en espérant qu'il vous fera plaisir.

Je vous laisse déguster cette lecture, passez une belle journée !

* * *

.

**~8~**

**Baiser chaud**

.

Stiles s'étira dans le lit, glissant sa tête sous l'oreiller pour enfoncer son visage dans le matelas chaud. Il était dans un petit nid douillé qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter. Ne pouvait-il pas passer la journée entière ici, à se prélasser, et à s'étirer longuement comme un chat ? Il en mourait d'envie… mais le jour n'était peut-être pas si bien choisi.

Nous étions le 25 décembre, c'était le matin de Noël, et lui et Derek devaient aller manger chez son père à midi. Heureusement, ils n'avaient rien à préparer ; ils avaient juste le dessert à ramener, sans oublier le sac de cadeaux à prendre avec eux. Stiles jeta un œil à l'horloge digitale qui affichait un petit 9h15. Ils étaient large. Très large.

Bien décidé à profiter encore de sa grasse matinée, Stiles laissa échapper un petit gémissement de contentement et remit sa tête sous l'oreiller alors que son corps s'étirait pour s'étendre en forme d'étoile de mer.

Soudainement, il sentit un poids sur le lit, non loin de sa cuisse. Une main se glissa sous le polochon pour venir caresser ses cheveux et il savoura le geste tendre.

"Encore…" gémit-il. Le son était à moitié étouffé dans les draps.

Il entendit un faible rire répondre à sa supplique.

La masse se glissa sous la couette et vint se coller à son corps. Stiles ne tarda pas à sentir deux bras enrouler sa taille et l'attirer. Il sentit une paire de lèvres embrasser sa joue et un peu de barbe râper doucement sa peau. Le doux baiser se fit accompagner d'une caresse contre son ventre chaud. Stiles ouvrit les yeux, doucement, et roula contre le torse pour y enfoncer son visage. Hm… La poitrine masculine était dénudée, recouverte de poils et sentait bon le savon.

"Hm… Bonjour" marmonna-t-il, embrassant la peau contre laquelle il frottait son nez. Il aurait pu passer des heures, niché ici, contre le poitrail de Derek.

"Bonjour." répondit la voix grave du loup-garou, suavement.

"Je voudrais être réveillé comme ça tous les jours." souffla Stiles, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il caressa le torse, lentement, dessinant des petites arabesques contre les pectoraux musclés. Il sentit les doigts de son compagnon se glisser sous son T-shirt, caressant le bas de ses reins.

"Joyeux Noël Stiles." murmura Derek, alors que ses mains continuaient leur exploration. Il caressa la peau du dos avant de redescendre et de s'attarder contre l'élastique du pantalon de pyjama, jouant avec quelques instants.

Le châtain soupira de plaisir, puis roula sur Derek pour se mettre au-dessus de lui. Il passa ses cuisses de part et d'autre de son compagnon, se mettant à califourchon sur son corps. Son érection matinale se pressait dans son pyjama et contre le brun sous lui. Il embrassa ce dernier tendrement. Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux bruns, humides. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, bienheureux.

"Joyeux Noël mon loup."

Les mains de Derek descendirent se poser fermement sur les fesses rebondies de son compagnon. Il les agrippa pleinement, les malaxa avec douceur, puis descendit jusqu'aux cuisses quelques secondes avant de revenir à la bordure du pantalon. Le vêtement devenait fortement gênant. Le loup-garou passa un index le long de l'élastique et plongea ses mains dans le pantalon, contre la peau chaude Stiles. Il empoigna à nouveaux les fesses, cette fois, à même la peau. Les lobes étaient chauds et doux.

Stiles esquissa un sourire et embrassa à nouveau la bouche du brun. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur la mâchoire puis jusque sous le menton pour effleurer la pomme d'Adam et dévorer la peau du cou. Ses mains descendirent tout le long du corps, flattant le torse sculpté.

"T'es tout nu…" souffla Stiles, comme un constat.

"Possible… Je sors de la douche." répondit Derek, l'air de rien. Une des mains de Stiles glissa sur le ventre du loup-garou, soulignant les abdominaux, puis continua son déclin, centimètre par centimètre. Il vint caresser doucement la forêt noire de poils sous le nombril avant de palper gentiment le pénis qui y prenait vie.

Stiles laissa rouler sa langue sous la gorge, arrivant progressivement jusqu'aux pectoraux pour les embrasser et les lécher avec envie. Son érection était forte et raide dans son pantalon de pyjama. Le réveil n'avait fait qu'attiser davantage son excitation matinale.

Alors que Stiles s'appliquait à lécher le torse sous lui, le brun abaissa son pantalon d'un geste ferme, libérant son sexe qu'il sentait un peu humide. La main de Derek descendit le tissu, et vint automatiquement se glisser sur la hampe pour l'encercler et la caresser de tout son long. Stiles gémit alors que sa bouche éraflait maintenant le sternum de son amant, léchant doucement le creux naturel formé à cet endroit.

"Hm… Oui." réussit-il toutefois à murmurer, sentant la main virile s'enrouler autour de son membre dur et effectuer quelques longs va-et-vient.

Il s'arrêta et se redressa à moitié pour retirer son T-shirt et terminer de se débarrasser de son bas de pyjama qui était resté noué à ses genoux. Derek le regarda faire, sa main toujours affairée en de douces caresses exquises sur son sexe. Nu comme un ver, Stiles se rallongea sur le brun pour frotter son entrejambe au sien. Ils lâchèrent quelques expirations de plaisir.

Derek se délecta des mouvements lascifs contre son corps, de ce sexe raide qui se frottait au sien. Il releva ses deux bras et noua ses mains derrière sa tête, reposant ainsi, le corps offert.

Stiles plongea ses yeux dans les siens et esquissa un petit sourire. Il passa une main sur le biceps replié, caressant le muscle en contraction, glissant à quelques centimètres sous l'aisselle. Derek ne cilla pas, ne craignant visiblement pas les chatouilles.

La bouche du châtain revint savourer la peau du torse pour glisser, plus rapidement cette fois, plus bas. Il passa sur le nombril et s'enfonça rapidement dans l'entrejambe où le sexe de Derek s'éveillait fièrement, attendant son sort.

Stiles l'attrapa à la base et déposa ses lèvres à son sommet, embrassant doucement la tête du pénis, chaud et doux. Sa langue donna une première caresse dessus, lapant la peau fine, salée et humide. Il embrassa le sexe à plusieurs endroits, déposant de tendres baisers sur tout son long, avant d'y passer à nouveau la langue, de manière plus appuyée. Derek soupira de bien-être. Stiles leva les yeux vers lui, l'observant, ses bras toujours croisés derrières sa tête. Il lécha le sexe, ses iris entrant en contact avec ceux verts pâles de son compagnon. Puis il reporta son attention sur l'objet de ses désirs, s'affairant à le cajoler avec plus d'attention. Il prit le sexe entièrement en bouche, le lubrifiant une première fois, avant de le sucer et de l'avaler entièrement. Il aspira en même temps qu'il descendit progressivement le long du membre. Ses mains vinrent malaxer gentiment les testicules alors qu'il recommençait sa manœuvre, englobant avec force le sexe en de longues succions. Il sentit Derek se détendre totalement sous lui. Son propre sexe à l'air libre était tendu et il descendit une main pour l'enrouler, se touchant pendant qu'il continuait de pomper délicieusement le pénis avec sa bouche. Le doux supplice dura quelques minutes avant que Derek ne vienne agripper ses cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus.

"Stiles…" soupira le brun. Et sa voix était enrouée de plaisir. "Je ne vais pas tenir si tu continues..."

Le châtain s'arrêta progressivement, presque à regret, mais lui aussi en voulait plus, bien plus. Il remonta pour embrasser le brun, dans un baiser chaud et luxurieux.

Derek enroula ses bras aux hanches du châtain et les fit tous deux rouler, inversant leur position pour se retrouver au-dessus. Il caressa dans un geste empressé le torse du châtain, laissant glisser une main impatiente le long du corps chaud, jusque sur le sexe sensible et dur. Il le caressa doucement, et plongea son visage dans le cou de Stiles pour en mordiller l'épiderme.

"Sexe sauvage." murmura le châtain, presque comme un ordre.

"OK." répondit Derek, laissant ses dents râper à nouveau la peau fine du cou.

Il se décolla ensuite du corps du châtain, laissant courir une main le long des flancs, puis il la passa sous une des cuisses pour la relever doucement.

Stiles étouffa un rire moqueur.

"J'ai dit sauvage Derek."

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil dubitatif et le châtain se mit à rigoler avec de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il se retourna pour se mettre à plat ventre et cambra légèrement le dos avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Le brun le fixa, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres face à la position plus que suggestive.

"À tes ordres…" souffla le brun, avant de passer une main ferme entre les fesses légèrement relevées. Il frôla l'anus et Stiles murmura un truc incompréhensible.

Derek porta sa main à sa bouche, saliva sur ses doigts avant de les repositionner devant l'antre et d'en enfoncer un. Le châtain bougea automatiquement son bassin pour appuyer le mouvement. Le loup-garou continua en enfonçant un deuxième doigt et Stiles se positionna quasiment à quatre pattes contre lui et attrapa son propre sexe pour se caresser.

"Accélère." ordonna presque le châtain, alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches pour augmenter le mouvement de pénétration.

"Tu es bien impatient…" murmura Derek, néanmoins émoustillé par l'excitation dont faisait preuve Stiles. Il avait clairement envie de sexe, rapide et brut. Le brun fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour étirer l'entrée un peu hâtivement, terminant la préparation sommaire.

Sans plus de formalité, le loup-garou retira ses doigts et se positionna contre Stiles. Il guida son sexe devant l'entrée offerte et s'enfonça progressivement. Le châtain expira fortement et se laissa pénétrer, alors que sa main s'activait toujours sur son propre sexe tendu.

"Ouais… comme ça…" souffla-t-il alors qu'il sentait le sexe terminer d'entrer entièrement en lui. Derek resta ainsi quelques secondes, totalement à l'intérieur. Son aine touchait les fesses et les cuisses devant lui ; ils étaient emboîtés l'un dans l'autre dans un geste parfait.

"Bouge... maintenant." déclara Stiles, la voix un peu rauque alors que son pouce roulait contre son gland humide.

Derek recula pour s'enfoncer à nouveau en un geste un peu brusque. Il ne prenait pas de gant et le gémissement long et satisfait qui sortit de la bouche de Stiles ne fit que l'encourager à recommencer. Il agrippa une hanche et posa son autre main sur le bas du dos de Stiles et commença de longs et secs va-et-vient, pénétrant avec rapidité et force le corps chaud contre lui. Son amant laissa échapper des bruits à la fois rauques et saccadés. Les doigts de Derek se fondaient sur la peau blanche, l'empoignant sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il claquait la base de son sexe contre la peau charnue, bruyamment, avec rapidité. Le geste était presque mécanique, presque irréfléchi, telle une pulsion animale.

Derek ne tarda pas à grogner alors qu'il s'enfonçait pour mieux revenir dans le corps du châtain. Ce dernier effectuait également un mouvement avec son bassin, reculant au moment où il sentait le sexe s'enfoncer en lui pour en accentuer la pénétration, pour la forcer davantage, la rendre plus forte et plus pleine.

"Putain, oui… Oui…" gémit Stiles alors que son cerveau semblait s'oublier face à toutes ces sensations. Son corps n'était qu'une masse de plaisir grandissant. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que ce feu en lui, dans son pénis, dans ses bourses, contre sa prostate, qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. "Baise-moi." reprit-il, ses fesses claquant presque en rythme contre le corps qui le pénétrait si fortement et si bien.

Derek agrippa les hanches du châtain avec ses deux mains et accéléra la cadence, enchaînant avec rapidité les coups de boutoir. Stiles gémit à nouveau, laissant retomber sa tête entre les oreillers, mais gardant toujours ses hanches relevées. Derek continua de le pénétrer avec rapidité alors que le plus jeune criait des sons étouffés dans les draps. La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit, enfouie contre le polochon, et bientôt ses cris se firent silencieux. Il était comme une poupée de chiffon, subissant les assauts qui le faisaient progressivement grimper vers le nirvana.

"Je... venir…" balbutia-t-il entre deux expirations rauques.

Derek continua de le pénétrer avec force et bientôt le châtain sentit son corps l'abandonner complètement pour voler en éclats ; c'était comme si son physique et son esprit avaient explosés en même temps. Ses genoux le lâchèrent et il s'écroula sur le matelas. Tout céda et il lâcha un long gémissement, savourant le plaisir qui l'envahissait, qui faisait fremir tout son être, des orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Le raz-de-marée avait été brusque et entier.

Alors que le corps désarticulé de Stiles se fondait dans le matelas, abandonné à son sort, Derek continua de rapides coups de hanches. Il le pénétra dans de derniers à-coups vifs et ardents, avant d'être également ravagé par quelques tremblements libérateurs pour se répandre en Stiles.

Le corps puissant du loup-garou s'écrasa, essoufflé, contre celui du châtain. Derek plongea son nez contre la nuque de son amant, laissant quelques cheveux lui chatouiller la peau du visage. Il souffla fortement, embrassa la peau transpirante, alors que ses mains coulaient en de longues caresses sur les bras blancs étendus sur le matelas.

"C'était assez sauvage pour toi ?" murmura-t-il doucement contre la nuque avant de l'embrasser à répétition.

Stiles rigola doucement, la tête toujours plongée dans l'oreiller contre lequel il s'était senti mourir de plaisir. Il reprenait doucement ses esprits et son souffle.

"Belle performance... mais je sais que tu peux faire mieux…" déclara-t-il, taquin.

Derek tiqua et mordilla la peau de la nuque un peu fort.

"Aïe." gémit Stiles, pourtant faussement incommodé.

"Je peux te prendre bien plus durement, ce n'était qu'un échauffement…" murmura Derek avec prétention et provocation.

"Si tu me laisses quelques minutes, je te laisse me prouver ça." répondit le châtain en souriant dans les draps. Il ne serait clairement pas contre un deuxième round.

"Commence à compter." déclara la voix grave de Derek alors qu'il embrassait à nouveau la peau de plusieurs baisers, à la fois doux et affriolants.

.

Fin du recueil

.

* * *

**Note :**

Après avoir enchaîné les OS un peu fluffy, j'ai eu envie de terminer avec un truc un peu plus kinky, pour changer un peu du reste du recueil. En espérant que vous avez apprécié. Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi les publications et ont laissé des petits mots sympas, c'est motivant :)

Je vous retrouverai le 31 décembre si tout va bien, pour une nouvelle publication Sterek ! YOUHOU !

Encore un Joyeux Noël. Des bisous !

P.s : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu ma fic "Glitter boy", n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil, elle est aussi dans le thème de Noël, tout ça, tout ça... :)


End file.
